The Crimson Moon of the dark
by MDwarriorsfan
Summary: The three must all work together to save the stars... If not all will be lost and darkness will overtake all. The stars must be held up by the wings of the birds and the paw of a lion...
1. Chapter 1

** CRIMSON MOON**

Jayfeather knew he was dreaming. He knew he would awake soon, and darkness would  
>swallow him again. There were cats in the background, most being viciously murdered and it<br>took him many moments to figure out who they were. A thought struck him, they were his  
>clanmates.<br>"No! No! This can't be happening," he mewed ," ThunderClan is too strong!"  
>Suddenly, Jayfeather felt something behind him, He whipped around, startled.<br>"Oh, its only you, Yellowfang."  
>"Yes, its only me."<br>" Whats happening?"  
>"This would be the fate of your clan if there wasn't the three of you."<br>Jayfeather froze. How could Lionblaze, Dovewing and him make such a difference?  
>"How..." He wondered aloud.<br>Yellowfang began to dissapear. "All will not be revealed,"  
>" Wait! Don't leave!" He screeched, but she was already gone.<br>Raising his head, he looked at the moon. It was red with blood and an eye stared  
>back at him. Before he could look closer, darkness closed in on him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather jolted awake, gasping for breath. It was difficult to breathe and he felt a pressure in  
>his chest. <em>How,<em> he thought,_ How could we save the clan. Surely three cats wouldn't be able to  
>save one clan. Let alone four.<br>_" Are you okay?" Said a familliar voice from across the den.  
>" I'm- I'm fine Briarlight."<br>" You woke me up, you were thrashing like a fish!"  
>"Sorry, it was a dream."<br>Jayfeather felt sympathy coming from her.  
>" I guess medicine cats have alot of bad dreams, don't they?"<br>Jayfeather nodded and stood up to get some fresh-kill. Outside there was the usual sunrise commotion,  
>cats yawning and crowding around the fresh-kill pile, hoping to get the best mouse.<br>" Good morning Jayfeather," Lionblaze said.  
>" Good morning to you Lionblaze," then he lowered his voice, "I <em>need<em> to talk to you, _now_."  
>" Can't I get a morsel to eat before you get all into the serious stuff?"<br>"_Now._"  
>Lionblaze sighed. "So be it."<br>The two brothers walked into a shady bush. Lionblaze sat down, staring at Jayfeather expectantly.  
>" What is so urgent that it couldn't wait until I ate?"<br>Jayfeather leaned in and explained his dream. Lionblaze solemly nodded as he spoke.  
>"Oh I see."<br>Then, they padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a vole to share. The sun was warm  
>on Jayfeathers fur. Though he couldn't see, he raised his head to the sky. <em>StarClan please lead me<br>on the right path. I hope you're right about this, if not... we're dead,_ he prayed and took a bite of his  
>vole. <em>I hope you're right...<em>

-

Dovewing had to go on a walk. She felt as if the clan was suffocating her. She needed to strech  
>her senses as far as possible. First she looked into WindClan. <em>Nothing to look at there.<em> Then into RiverClan.  
><em>Nothing special.<em> Finally she looked into ShadowClan. Her heart jolted when she saw Tigerheart but then she veered  
>away and focused on the leader, Blackstar. He was talking to the deputy.<br>"We _must _make them pay, Roanclaw," he hissed.  
>" No! We don't need more battles than neccesary!"<br>Blackstar paced in frustration.  
>"Stupid ThunderClan lover, they <em>must<em> pay."  
>" I am <em>not<em> a ThunderClan lover!"  
>The leader growled flexing his claws.<br>"That stupid _Lionblaze_ killed Russetfur!" He said, making the name Lionblaze sound bitter.  
>"It was an accident, he was only trying to save his leader!"<br>Dovewing didn't need to hear any more. She had to tell Firestar._ Oh StarClan, _she thought,_ how many  
>battles will we have to fight?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Dovewing rushed into camp. It was almost sundown and the other cats were  
>settling down for their next meal. Avoiding awkward stares, she quickly padded into<br>Jayfeathers den and sat down, panting.  
>" Dovewing, what in the world are you doing?"<br>" I - I- saw-," she gasped.  
>" Are you okay? You seem distressed." Was that worry in his voice?<br>" ShadowClan is going to attack!"  
>" Really? Why are you telling me? Go tell Firestar."<br>" I'm telling you because that's one more battle on our shoulders!"  
>Jayfeather opened his mouth to say something but snapped it back<br>shut. He had nothing else to say, and Dovewing could tell that he  
>thought she was right. Finally he spoke again.<br>" Another battle... That will weaken us, and them too. Why are they so _clueless_."  
>Dovewing shrugged, though Jayfeather couldn't see. " Eh, their ShadowClan, they believe in brawn<br>before brains. I better go know." She dashed out of the den without letting him reply.  
><em>I must tell Firestar, <em>she thought,_ I must. _Dovewing clumsily climbed up the rocks and into Firestar's den.  
>He gestured to her, allowing her to sit down and speak.<br>"Firestar... I was stretching my senses into ShadowClan and Blackstar wants to fight us...  
>to- to make us <em>pay<em>."  
>Firestar blinked expectantly.<br>" At a time like this? Do they even know what they _might _be causing?"  
>" No, most are clueless about the dark forest, Firestar. That's a disadvantage for us all..."<br>" Tomorrow I'll speak to you, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze about this, it's getting late."  
>Dovewing nodded and flicked her tail 'goodbye', slowly padding out of the den.<p>

_

Lionblaze silently padded out of the den. Outside he saw many cats, chatting. His heart jumped when he saw Cinderheart.  
><em>She never gave me a chance,<em> he thought, flicking a pebble with his claw. Finally, he built up the courage to talk to her.  
>" Cinderheart, do you mind going on a walk?"<p>

She paused. "_Sure..._"  
>" Don't say it like that, its not going to kill you."<br>She nodded and they padded out of camp.  
>"I just wanted to say that I'm-"<br>" I'm the one that should be sorry," Cinderheart burst out," and- and I am..."  
>" Why are you sorry?"<br>" I was selfish, I thought I wasn't good enough for you."  
>" If it's any anyone, I'm not good enough for you, you are the most amazing cat I've known."<br>Cinderheart purred. "Well can things go back to normal?"  
>"If there is such thing, sure," Lionblaze said and they both padded back to camp.<p> 


End file.
